1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of color management systems (CMSs), and more particularly relates to initializing a color appearance model (CAM) for use in a CMS.
2. Description of the Related Art
Color management systems (CMSs) are typically used for transforming color image data from the color space of a source device to the color space of a destination device. In general, component colors of source color data are transformed from a source device's device-dependent color space (e.g., RGB) into values of a device-independent color space (e.g., XYZ). The transformed colors are then modeled using a color appearance model (CAM), which converts from the color values to correlates of perceptual attributes of color, such as hue, chroma, colorfulness, lightness and brightness.
Once the source color data has been modeled using a CAM, inverse transforms can be used for the destination device to determine corresponding destination color data. In particular, the inverse transforms convert values in color appearance space to values in device-independent color space, and then to values in device-dependent color space for the destination device. In this way, color image data from the color space of a source device is transformed to the color space of a destination device.
In instantiating a CAM, it is usually required that certain parameters for the CAM be initialized. The behavior of the CAM depends on the values of the parameters with which it is initialized.
Thus, it is desirable to choose initialization parameters for a CAM which are likely to result in more accurate transformation of color image data between a source device and a destination device.